1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to measuring apparatuses and, particularly, to an apparatus for measuring luminance of a back-light source module.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCD) are widely used for being lighter and much thinner than traditional television and video displays that use cathode ray tubes (CRT). A back light source is a key element for LCDs.
One aspect of manufacturing LCDs is measuring luminance of the back-light source module. Generally, such measuring apparatus can be a spot luminance meter. However, one drawback of the spot luminance meter is that the spot luminance meter measures the back-light source module point by point. It takes too much time and is inefficient to use a spot luminance meter to measure the entire back-light source module.
What is needed, therefore, is a measuring apparatus which can overcome the limitations described.